How about: Can you stay the night?
by justCiles4life
Summary: A little "Tatoo"-fanfiction, co-written with the lovely ChastityClaireBabcock. Niles: "How about: Can you stay the night?" C.C.: "Ohh, Niles ... I'd love to." Smutty parts written by me.


This short story is co-written with the lovely ChastityClaireBabcock, you'll notice that she writes C.C. and I am writing CC, either way, I'll separate our parts.

Okay then, have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>How about: Can you stay the night?<strong>

_by ChastityClaireBabcock and justCiles4life_

_(ChastityClaireBabcock)_

"Miss Fine has a tattoo?", Maxwell asked his butler who just revealed the secret.

"She does?"

Niles could hear the voice of his nemesis, C.C. Babcock.

Even if he hated her, he loved her voice more than everything.

He turned around to watch her beauty, hoping it would get unnoticed.

He looked down at her breasts but mentioned the paper so she would not suspect him looking.

"Oh, such keen hearing. And look she brought a newspaper. Good girl!"

He took his hand up to her head and patted the top of her head, feeling her soft bottled blond hair underneath his fingertips.

C.C. turned around to look at him.

"Niles, don't you think it's time you came up with fresh material, something I haven't heard?", C.C. asked while rolling her eyes.

Always that dog-insults ...

He thought for a second and then said, "How about: Can you stay the night?"

He really meant it somehow but he also hoped she would take it as an insult. He was really proud of that line, by the way.

"Oh Niles," C.C. said with a satisfying tone. She lowered her voice and said very quietly: "I'd love to."

Then she got out of the office to talk to Maxwell about something work related.

Niles' mind was about to explode.

_Did I hear her right? Did she really say "I'd love to" or did I hear her wrong? That's probably what I wanted her to say… no she clearly said it. _

He got out of the office with a confused mind.

_(justCiles4life)_

His heart was beating madly.

He hated her - right?

Niles could hear her voice from the kitchen, which made his heart beating like a crazy drum.

He pressed his fist on his chest, but it just wouldn't stop.

CC Babcock.

He hated her. He loved her. He adored her. He wanted to take her.

_I am damned, I really love her._

Niles wanked upstairs, not able to form a clear thought.

Up in his room, he fell on his bed.

He was exhausted.

He just had discovered he was in love with no other than the She-devil, the bitch of Broadway, the ice queen herself.

He knew he had already guessed something like that, but this time it hit him like a gun.

And that was, when he knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Niles had continued his day like nothing had happened, and CC had been almost disappointed when she noticed that he probably hadn't heard what she'd said.<p>

In the evening she said goodbye to Maxwell and wanted to see her butler boy before she left. When she couldn't find him anywhere, she sighed and took her coat.

What was the sense about flirting with that man when he didn't even notice her flirtings?

But then it happened.

Just when she opened the door, someone grabbed her around her middle and covered her mouth.

"Do you trust me?", Niles whispered in her ear.

CC nodded without even thinking about it.

"Then don't scream, do you understand me?"

CC nodded again.

The next thing Niles did was something really strange.

He lifted her up on his arms, covered her head over his chest and stroked her back. In this position he went to his room with her, where he laid her down on his bed.

He pressed her down on the bed and placed himself on her body.

"I heard you", he told her, his eyes and voice filled with lust. "And I want you."

"Then take me, servant", CC whispered with an evil grin in her face.

Niles groaned satisfied and began to rip her blouse open.

He almost began drooling when he saw her boobs almost popping out of her bra. He lowered his lips and tasted her skin. He nipped at her flesh carefully and CC breathed heavily.

She reached behind herself and opened her bra. She threw ot away and Niles couldn't alnost believe her beauty.

He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked like it was the only thing he'd ever wanted.

When he let go, he got out of his apron and blazer and threw it away. CC touched his shoulders and chest and admired his body with her finger tips.

"You're so strong", she said huskily and grew weaker.

Niles took her skirt and pulled it down together with her panties, which brought a silent gasp on her lips.

Niles cupped her face and looked in her eyes. "You're too beautiful to be real", he said gently and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"But I am real", CC said, took his hand and guided ot to her middle, so he could feel her dampness. "Feel me. I am real."

"I feel you", Niles said and inserted two fingers into her.

CC gasped.

"I feel you around me", he said and lowered his lips on her ear and bot her earlobe gently. "I can feel how wet you are ... and how tight you are. Because of me."

"You wish!" CC tried to stay cool, but her voice was high pitched and she had a hard job to stay on the ground.

Niles chuckled and licked her earlobe softly, then he went down to her throat and continued licking it.

He went on like that for a few minutes, but suddenly he felt CC trembling.

"Oh god, oh god", she silently panicked. "Niles, oh my god!" She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, her red lips fell apart and her eyes rolled up. "N - Niles, pl - please", she moaned.

"Please what, love?", Niles groaned and massaged her harder.

"Ugh, come into me", CC gasped.

Niles pulled his fingers out and put his trousers down quickly.

He pressed his arousal on hers and CC groaned louder.

When he found his way and entered her, he cupped her face and just looked at her.

CC looked back, their eyes locked, but they didn't say a word.

Even when Niles began to rock against her, she didn't say anything.

Niles caressed her hair and face while he moved his pelvis against hers again and again. It didn't last long and CC's eyes rolled up again, her mouth fell open again and she began trembling again.

A few seconds after that, her body tensed and she lifted her upper body. Her hands grabbed his hair and finally she allowed herself to be released with a high pitched scream.

Niles watched his love coming and it turned him on.

He got faster and harder, and when CC came back to the floor, she seemed exhausted and overwhelmed. She didn't say a word, but she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Niles kissed every centimetre of her face and soon followed her over the edge with a loud "Oh, Miss Babcock!"

When he got out of her he noticed, that CC still had his hands on his shoulders.

She pulled him down to her lightly and wrapped her legs around him. "Don't leave me", she begged.

"I won't, love", Niles said fondly.

And he didn't.


End file.
